I Want You To Want Me And Want Me You Do
by DanceWithSomeBrittana
Summary: Santana makes a move and Brittany makes her day. A two shot about Santana and Brittany's first date and first time. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1-Butterflies and Tingly Feeling

_A/N: Hi all this is just the first half of a two shot I've been working on about Santana and Brittany's first date and first time. WARNING: Contains G!P. Italics is a flashback._

* * *

After months, if not years, of flirting, sly glances across the lunchroom, fleeting touches in class and sexy dancing at parties, Santana Lopez finally worked up the courage to ask one Brittany S. Pierce out on a date. And much to her delight and endless relief, Brittany smiled shyly, blushed and said yes.

Brittany, the head Cheerleader of the school's team was definitely also the most popular girl to roam the hallways of McKinley. Every guy on the football team was in awe of her hot body, long blonde hair, beautiful face and innocently sexy personality. They each tried to woo her, and every single one of them failed. Until along came Santana. Santana was the Quarterback of the team and the most prettiest girl Brittany had ever seen. She may have been packing a little something special where her lady parts should've been, but that only made her more alluring and most certainly didn't take away from her feminine beauty. She was tanned, a little shorter than Brittany, had soft (at least she imagined them to be soft) pouty lips and silky dark hair. Brittany always felt her heart flutter around her and she had always hoped that Santana felt the same.

Santana could have had almost any girl at the school, and she definitely knew it. But she was always reluctant to date anyone because no matter what, Santana would wish that it was Brittany sitting across from her at Breadstix rather than Hannah or Brooke or any of the other clueless cheerleaders from the team. She just never had the confidence to ask her out. They had built a tentative friendship from the moment they spoke on the first day of 9th Grade but it had never developed into anything more than sitting together in class and chatting at lunch. Santana hung out with the football players, and Brittany with the cheerleaders. Except at parties where they would get tipsy and their worries about embarrassing themselves in front of the other by making a move would fly out of the window.

* * *

_The music was pounding in Santana's ears as another girl from her class approached her with a smile on her face. Santana guessed that the girl, Mindy, thought she was walking sultrily but really she was practically falling on her face with every wobbly step she took. Santana knew what to expect, Mindy would walk up, ask if she wanted a drink, chat about how whether she was enjoying the party and see if she wanted to go somewhere quieter 'for a chat'. Santana knew that Mindy would be willing to put out for her because she had quite the reputation for being great in the sack. Although, for the life of her she had no idea how anyone would know how good she was at sex given that she was a virgin and had never gotten anything more than a handjob (thank you Courtney) but she guessed that some girls liked to boost their rep by claiming to have slept with the football team's Quarterback. Whatever. It never hurt to seem like a stud. Especially when she hoped that it made Brittany notice her in a way that was more than someone to confide about stupid guys. Stupid fucking guys._

_She was thinking of ways to avoid awkwardly turning Mindy down (again) when she noticed the subject of her thoughts dancing in the middle of the temporary dance floor in the living room. Santana's eyes were drawn to her like a fly to a web. A very sexy and alluring web. Wait, why was she comparing Brittany to a web? Ugh…anyway, Brittany was stunning, and once Santana looked around at the other party go-ers she saw that she wasn't the only person captivated by her body's fluid movements. Every guy and many girls were gawking at her, but Brittany was totally oblivious to the stares. With a sudden urge to stop those perves (as if she was one to talk) from getting another good look at Brittany's gyrating hips, she put her drink down, practically shoved Mindy on her ass in her haste to get by her and walked straight up to Brittany. She never stopped to think about what she would actually do once she got there but she just wanted to be close to her. The alcohol pumping through her veins got rid of the nerves she usually felt in Brittany's company. As she got closer, Brittany opened her eyes and smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen. With her eyes sparkling, she grabbed Santana by the hand and twirled her around. _

_Brittany was delighted to see Santana approach her. She briefly wished that Santana didn't need alcohol to dance with her, but she didn't have time to dwell on it as she took her hand and twirled her. She pulled her close to her body. _

"_Hi Santana", she whispered in her ear. Wow Santana smelled so good._

"_Hey B" Santana husked back. Ugh, her voice was _so_ sexy._

_Brittany took Santana's hands and placed them on her hips. She placed her thigh between Santana's and slowly grinded up against her. She didn't even care that people could see them and that she was crossing the shakily drawn line between their friendship and something more. They kept dancing for a while, the room getting hotter, sweat trickling down Brittany's back and her restraint wavering. She turned in Santana's arms and moved her ass against Santana's crotch._

_Santana was getting hard and she couldn't do anything about it. Well, she tightened her hold on Brittany's hips and pulled her closer. Not helping. "Nnnggh" she moaned. How embarrassing. She knew that Brittany could feel her dick against her ass but she didn't seem to mind so Santana couldn't stop herself from enjoying the moment. Brittany turned back around to face her, her eyes were twinkling in the darkness of the room. Before anything else could happen, Brittany slipped from her now loosened grip. She blinked. What the hell? _

"_Brittany, we're leaving" It was Quinn Fabray. Queen of the fucking God Squad and Chastity Club. "Some of us need to remind you of your morals" she pretend whispered as she gave Santana a dirty look while dragging Brittany from the house._

_Fuck Quinn Fabray._

_As usual, neither of them mentioned their practical dry humping that took place between them at the party and things proceeded as normal. Until Santana decided that she couldn't pretend anymore and asked Brittany on a date. An honest to god date. And Brittany had delighted in saying yes._

* * *

Santana was as nervous as hell as she drove to Brittany's house. What was she doing? Brittany was definitely going to laugh in her face once she found out where they were going on their date. She was such a tool, maybe she should just turn around and go home before making a show of herself in front of the most beautiful girl she had ever known. Just as she thought of excuses she could give to Brittany, she saw that she was actually pulling up outside of said girl's house. Fuck you body, why don't you ever listen to brain?

"_Fuck it, you can do this",_ she gave herself a pep talk in the car before walking up to Brittany's front door. She had only ever been here once before when she drove Brittany home from school. She had never made it inside the house because she panicked and drove off the minute Brittany got out of the passenger side and shut the door, leaving a confused and flustered blonde to stare longingly at the car as it broke the speed limit heading as far away from her house as possible. Or so it seemed. Santana really was a nervous mess sometimes. Although not many would know that about her given that she was usually charming and smooth around any of other girls at school. Brittany was definitely just special.

After ringing the doorbell, she waited impatiently for someone to answer. Not just _anyone _though, because she really hoped that she wouldn't have to meet Brittany's parents just yet. With that horrifying thought in mind, Santana was knocked out of her thoughts by the door opening. It wasn't either of Brittany's parents but instead it was Brittany herself looking absolutely stunning in tight skinny jeans, boots, a white tank top and a leather jacket.

"Wow Britt, you….you look so beautiful tonight…not that you don't look beautiful all the time because of course you do, it's just that tonight you look so…well, you know…" before she could continue mumbling and stuttering Brittany spoke and saved the day.

"San, I know what you meant and you look beautiful too", Brittany smiled while eyeing her outfit. White jeans, brown high heeled boots and a grey tshirt. Hardly anything special but the way Brittany was looking at her made her feel like she was on a catwalk or something. She felt sexy. Brittany was making her feel sexy. That had to be a good sign.

"Thank you", Santana smiled shyly "Anyway, Ms. Pierce, your chariot awaits," Santana continued while holding her arm for Brittany to link, which she did, and they made their way to Santana's beat up old truck.

Brittany chuckled and her stomach flipped. Santana was so cute.

She was really looking forward to their date.


	2. Chapter 2-Make My Dreams Come True

_A/N: Thank you for the follows and the favorites guys. This is the final chapter of my two-shot. It's pretty long! I'd love if you could leave some feedback for me. I hope you enjoy. It's totally unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. I have never written anything like this before in my entire life so I'm nervous! _

* * *

Just as they settle into the car, Brittany turns to Santana and stares at her for a few minutes. It's ridiculous, but Santana can literally feel herself blush from the attention. She knows that she's meant to be a total badass jock but Brittany makes her so nervous. She's surprised that she's even made it to this point and she's totally grateful that she's finally here.

"Can I help you?", she asks Brittany with what she hopes is a sexy wink. It probably just looked like half of her face had a momentary seizure. Shit.

Brittany, being Brittany, chooses to ignore the face spasm and clicks her tongue against the pallet of her mouth before smiling cheekily; "I was just wondering why it took you so long to ask me out on a date?"

A moment of silence.

Santana is totally panicking. What is she supposed to say? "Well, I didn't think that someone as beautiful as you would be interested in someone like me, you know? You're just so amazing. And all of the guys want you and then there's me and I'm not a guy and I'm barely a girl and you probably think that I'm a freak."

Actually, apparently she did just say that because Brittany is looking at her with total disbelief written all over her face. Damn. She totally needs to sew her mouth shut when Brittany's around. Or just lock herself away for years and become a recluse because she can't seem to resist wanting to speak to Brittany when she sees her.

"Santana, are you crazy? Of course I'm interested in you. You're like the only person in this school that actually talks to me. Like properly talks to me, not just asking me what the new fashions are or what color nail polish would look good with the new Cheerio uniforms. You talk to me like I'm actually smart and you have no idea how amazing that makes me feel. You've never underestimated me and plus, you're a total hottie", she smacks Santana's arm playfully and giggles.

Santana is totally stunned because she didn't even notice herself speaking to Brittany in any particular way. She just finds her fascinating and could listen to her thoughts all day long. Brittany has such a perfect way of looking at the world and Santana knows that she'd learn something new from her everyday if Brittany gave her the chance. She really hopes Brittany gives her the chance.

"Britt, you are smart and don't let anyone ever tell you any different. I would totally be failing Physics if it wasn't for you letting me copy your notes", she smiles at her. It's true.

"Thank you", Brittany is totally being shy right now and it makes Santana want to kiss her silly. She doesn't though, because driving _to_ their first date is probably not the best time to plant one on her. Maybe later. She hopes.

"And Santana? You're definitely not a freak. Ok? You're a unicorn and that's what makes you all the more beautiful", and Brittany says it with such conviction that for the first time in her life, Santana feels like anything but a freak. Even if she was just compared to a mythical creature.

* * *

After another few minutes of easy conversation, Brittany finally takes notice of their location. They're pulling into the car park and Brittany can't believe what she's seeing.

"_Santana_, I can't believe you actually remembered", she all but squeaks as she looks around.

Santana is pulling her car into the first spot she finds when she answers; "Of course I remembered Britt, candy floss and fast rides are, like, your favorite thing", Santana mimics Brittany's excited voice from when she was telling Santana about the new funfair in town and Brittany is almost embarrassed until she remembers to be cool and alluring.

"Well, it _is_ true. I _do_ enjoy fast rides", she laughs and winks before opening the passenger door and hopping out.

Santana coughs several times, forgets how to move her limbs and nearly passes out.

It takes about a full minute for her to get out of the car at which point Brittany is bouncing excitedly on her heels and running ahead to the entrance line. She makes her way over to the giant entrance with the 'KRAZY KARL'S KARNIVAL' sign blinking obnoxiously overhead. She briefly wonders why a carnival would be called the KKK before deciding not to ruin her date by arguing with the guy taking the entry fees about the importance of relevant abbreviations.

"San look, they have the Top Spin here! We totally have to go on that", Brittany points over to a pretty horrific looking ride that seems to be carelessly swinging itself and over a dozen human beings around the place. She gulps.

"Yeah, of course Britt", she tries to smile. Brittany, in all of her enthusiasm, doesn't notice Santana pale slightly. Phew.

They make their way through the queue and Santana insists on paying for their tickets. Seeing Brittany's whole face light up makes the extortionate price she paid for them worth every cent.

"Where to first", Brittany, who has run ahead once again, turns around to ask her.

"Lead the way Britt, you are the expert after all."

* * *

After over an hour and half Brittany and Santana are walking toward to exit of the funfair. Brittany has never been on a date as fun and relaxing before.

Any of the guys who have asked her out always bring her to Breadstix, drive her home and make out with her for a little while until their hands wander and Brittany cuts the date short, hops out of the car and goes into her house without once looking back at what she knows would be the dejected face of the boy she rudely brushed off.

Brittany knows that she has a 'reputation' of sorts. She knows that people think she sleeps around and that the guys on the football team have all been in her pants. The truth? Brittany has given three really awkward handjobs, one half blowjob (she didn't bother finishing) and let one guy touch her down there until his rough hands chaffed and she asked him to stop. She's just never found anyone who has made her _want_ to go any further.

She used to try and stop the rumors about her promiscuity but she realized that people only believe what they wanted and they wanted to believe that Brittany was easy. Everyone, except for Quinn and most of the Glee club, choose to believe that Brittany puts out and that's why so many guys like her. It makes her sad sometimes but then she looks at Santana and thinks that none of it matters anyway because now she's found the one person she _wants_ to go further with and her opinion is all that matters right now.

She's noticed that Santana has been debating whether or not to hold her hand since they got off of their final ride. She has felt her move closer, almost go for it, before pulling back and checking that Brittany didn't see. She totally did.

No one has ever been so thoughtful and careful around her before and for that reason, Brittany reaches out and takes Santana's hand in her own while Santana was half way through a sentence about why she thinks that female American football is underrated. She falters for a second before continuing and that makes Brittany's heart flutter once more.

They walk the whole way to car hand in hand, only stopping once when Santana wants to win a giant stuffed bear for Brittany by shooting cans. She misses all of them but manages to threaten the poor carnie enough for him to eventually give her one anyway. Apparently threatening to cut his balls off with the rusty razorblades she kept in her hair was the final nail in the coffin on the tirade of abuse he suffered and he reluctantly hands over one of the smaller stuffed ducks that he had. Brittany is elated and strangely turned on. She loves ducks and the way Santana goes all Lima Heights? So hot.

When Brittany kisses Santana's cheek in thank you for 'winning' her a stuffed duck, Santana seems to short circuit and Brittany has to drag her forward by her arm to remind her how to walk. Adorable.

* * *

Santana was feeling on top of the world as she drove Brittany in the direction toward her house. The date seemed to have gone brilliantly and Brittany was sitting happily in the passenger seat cuddling her duck and chatting away about the pros and cons of keeping pet ducks. Apparently while she loved them almost as much as she loved Lord Tubbington (her cat, Santana hoped) she didn't think that they were made for a life of captivity. Santana wasn't really an animal person but she was determined to like Lord Tubbington. He seems like a big part of Brittany's life.

They're pulling up outside of Brittany's house around 10pm when Santana is suddenly struck with the realization that the date is over and that she won't be in Brittany's company anymore. It's ridiculous how much this makes her feel like crap. Talk about dependency issues.

"Here we are", Brittany says through a wide smile, her eyes sparkling against the moonlight. She is just so, _so_ beautiful.

"Yep, here we are", Santana replies, as uncool as ever.

"I had a really great time Santana, thank you", Brittany moves in for a hug, but Santana goes to kiss her cheek and in the flurry of uncoordinated movement they end up in an awkward embrace.

Brittany laughs her sweet laugh and goes to get out of the car before Santana realizes that she can't allow her date to walk herself to her house and jumps out while slamming her door behind her.

She reaches Brittany's side just in time to help her out.

"I want to walk you to you home, you know, because you deserve to be walked home", Santana explains when Brittany looks at her in amusement after her sudden appearance on her side of the car.

"You just keep getting better Santana Lopez", she responds while taking the hand held out for her.

"I know, right? Who knew it was possible?", Santana realizes with a blush that this is the first time she has been her usual cocky self all night. She's never been so at ease before and it's such a freeing feeling. But she still wants to flirt and show Brittany that she's not a total dork all of the time.

"I know, I'm totally shocked. _The_ Santana Lopez is walking me to my door. Swoon", Brittany throws her right arm over her head dramatically like a 1950's movie star.

"Yeah, you better get used to being swooned if you let me take you out again", Santana has wanted to ask Brittany out again before she even left her house to pick her up for this date. She's thankful that she finally worked up the courage to do so, even if it was indirectly.

"I guess I better", Brittany stops walking as they reach the front door and turns to face her.

Santana holds her breath because here she is, after walking Brittany to her door after their _date_ and she really, so badly wants to just kiss her but she's worried that Brittany will reject her and she doesn't want to leave here feeling like a complete idiot.

She looks at Brittany's face and she can't help but trace from her bright blue eyes, down by her lightly freckled nose to her soft pink lips. Santana licks her own in an unconscious gesture of just how much she wants to move forward and place them on Brittany's.

Brittany's stomach is lurching in anticipation. She sees Santana's endlessly dark eyes tracing her face and she hasn't stopped staring at Santana's lips since she noticed her tongue peek out and moisten them. Before she thinks about how she's probably better off letting Santana make the first move in case she scares her off, she feels the air warm around her and Santana's lips against her own.

Santana doesn't even know when her body decided to act on instinct and kiss Brittany, but she hasn't been able to care ever since Brittany started responding. Closed mouthed and tentative, it's the most exciting kiss she's ever had. And they've barely even touched lips.

She pulls Brittany closer to her body and slowly licks along her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Brittany whimpers, puts her arms around Santana's neck and grants entry immediately. The kiss is getting more heated and sloppier and Santana can't stop the groan that leaves her lips as Brittany pushes her up against the door.

It literally feels like something has snapped between them. Maybe it's the stupid and pointless barrier they had built between their friendship and what they should have been all along; _more_ than just friends.

It's like they can't even stop themselves from wanting more of each other because while this is only their first date, Santana already knows more about Brittany than Quinn does and Brittany definitely knows more about Santana than Puck has ever bothered to learn. They've spent so many years talking and getting to know each other that it doesn't even seem strange to be kissing so fervently at Brittany's front door.

Santana's hands are digging into Brittany's sides, trying to resist the temptation to grab Brittany by the ass and grind her into her quickly hardening dick. She would be absolutely mortified about how hard she is after only a few minutes of kissing, if her mind could form any coherent thought that is.

Brittany has never been kissed like this in her whole life. Santana is so tender and rough at the same time that she feels so turned on it's crazy. She just can't believe that they're _finally_ doing this. It feels so right and perfect because she knows that they should have been doing it all along. Instead of talking about guys and girls they were dating or wasting time making small talk about homework or spending time with other people at parties they should have been here. Actually, not _here_ exactly because Brittany has just remembered that they're literally dry humping against her front door.

"Ugh…B…Britt, we have to stop", Santana pulls away voicing Brittany's thoughts and puts much needed distance between them.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just got a little..um..carried away", she's breathing heavily and she's so overcome with arousal that had Santana not stopped them, she probably would have let herself be fingered in full view of her neighbors. She has _never_ acted like that before.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have just jumped you like that", Santana smiles ruefully at her, like she really does think she did something wrong.

"Well, not to worry because I was going suggest you jump me like that inside instead", Brittany is feeling daring and hopeful. She's a teenager and she's horny, what else is to be expected?

"What about your parents?" Santana can't even believe that she's asking such a ridiculous question because Brittany has basically told her that she wants to kiss her again and possibly do more and Santana is asking about her parents. Uncool.

"They're not home. They took my little sister to my grandma's and they won't be back until tomorrow or the day after", Brittany is eyeing Santana hungrily. She can't be bothered pretending that she wouldn't mind if Santana doesn't want to come inside with her.

"Ok…yeah definitely. Sure. Let's go inside then", Santana is fumbling her words and she knows it. She just can't believe that Brittany S. Pierce is inviting her into her house and that they're probably going to get to second base. Yes, Santana is respectful of Brittany and she wants to treat her amazingly but she's just a hormonal teenager and when a girl you've lusted after for almost four years is looking at you like she wants to fuck you against the door, it's impossible not to get excited.

* * *

Brittany takes her keys from her bag and opens the front door, turning on the hall light and kicking her shoes off.

"You should take them off", Brittany suggests and Santana almost thinks that she means her pants because her mind is that far in the gutter right now before she realizes Brittany is talking about her boots "My mom is a total Nazi when it comes to the wooden floors", she further explains.

Santana takes her boots off and breathes in. The house smells like Brittany and it makes the whole situation more real.

"Ohhh, hey my little baby boo, who's the best man in all of the land? Who is? Yes, you are Lord Tubbington. Yes. You. Are", she turns around to see Brittany kissing the face of the fattest cat she has ever seen in her entire life. She almost laughs before she catches herself and remembers her goal to build a relationship with Lord Tubbingon. Insulting his weight will not help. Crap, she's worried about hurting a cat's feelings? Brittany already has her whipped. It's pathetic.

"Santana, I'd like you to meet the most important man in my life, besides my dad I guess; Lord Tubbington", she announces his name as if he is actual royalty.

"Hi Lord Tubbington", she waves before reaching out to pet him. She swears that she hears him hiss violently at her before she retracts her hand.

"Yay, two of the best people ever finally meeting each other", Brittany claps excitedly after she let Lord Tubbington jump to the ground.

Santana doesn't mention how a cat technically isn't a person because Brittany just looks so damn happy.

"Do you want something to drink? Water? Soda?" Brittany is asking her while making her way through the house, Santana guessed that they're heading towards the kitchen.

"Yes please, a water would be great", she didn't realise how dry her mouth was until Brittany mentioned water.

After pouring them both a glass of water, Brittany starts walking through an archway that leads to the living room. She turns the light on and sits on the big, plush couch. She pats the space beside her, asking Santana to sit beside her.

And the second that Santana sits down, the sexual tension that had briefly disappeared is back in full force.

"So…did you enjoy our date Santana?" Brittany is asking with a mischievous glint in her eye. She moves a little closer so that their legs are touching and she takes the half finished glass of water from Santana's hands.

"Yeah, of course I did. Did you?" Santana whispers because Brittany is so close to her.

"I did, thank you. It was really nice. I don't think it's over yet though, do you?" Brittany is definitely teasing now, and she knows it.

"No…no I don't", Santana doesn't even concentrate on what she's saying because she's too busy staring at Brittany's lips. She sees them curve in a smirk and she moves forward to kiss the smirk right off of them.

Brittany responds with force and it's all tongues and teeth as they quickly work their way up to the same level of intensity that their make out session outside had.

Ten minutes later, Santana has Brittany pushed back on the couch and is in between her legs. She has her hands between the couch and Brittany's ass and she is pulling Brittany into her while pushing herself down. She's so hard that she knows Brittany can feel it and her thoughts are confirmed when she notices that Brittany is angling herself so that she is grinding directly on her dick.

Brittany can feel how wet she is and knowing that she has made Santana hard is the biggest turn on ever. She is throbbing and she wants to grab Santana's hands and shove them down her underwear. But she won't. Not yet. So she is grinding herself against her dick for all she is worth while licking the roof of Santana's mouth.

"Oh _fuuuck",_Santana pants after a particularly hard grind. She is doing everything she can to stop herself from coming. She even thought about the time she caught Puck in a compromising position with Finn's mom and that didn't help. Much.

Suddenly Brittany pushes her off of her and Santana starts to think that she was being too forceful or pushy and she almost apologizes before she sees and feels Brittany reach over and start undoing her pants.

"San gimme a little help here. You must've super glued these things on or something", she's desperately trying to open the button to her jeans and Santana thinks it's the sexiest thing ever.

"Sorry", Santana says before jumping into action. She opens her button and starts pulling her pants down, freeing her cock from the tight confines of her jeans and she steps out of them after they pool on the floor. She hasn't taken off her boxers yet and she suddenly feels very self-conscious. What if Brittany sees her dick and remembers that she actually _is_ a totally freak before throwing her out of the house?

She looks at Brittany and she thinks that Brittany sees the uncertainty in her eyes because she pulls her back on top of her and starts kissing her once more.

Before things start to get as heated as before, Brittany places Santana's hand between them and Santana gets the hint right away. She starts opening the button on Brittany's jeans when she gets a sudden bout of nervousness. _Shit, _is she going to have sex with Brittany? What if she's terrible? What if she comes before they even do anything? Brittany would totally laugh at her because she thinks that Brittany has been with a few other guys but she's not sure. She hopes not. This is not a time to be jealous of those assholes. They don't deserve someone as perfect as Brittany. Fuck, _she_ doesn't even deserve someone as perfect as Brittany.

Brittany snaps her out of her thoughts by tugging on her own jeans and Santana helps her by dragging them down each leg and throwing them to the other side of the couch.

She looks down at Brittany, hair splayed across the couch, breathing heavily in her tank top and blue spongebob panties and she knows right then and there that she is the luckiest girl in the whole world.

They go back to kissing and Santana gets a sudden rush of confidence and moves her hand to rest between them before running her fingers along Brittany's panties, and over what she knows to be her clit.

"Ugh, Santana", Brittany moans in her ear and Santana is sure that her dick just got impossibly harder.

She presses down harder and Brittany moans louder. She reaches up to Brittany's toned stomach and starts moving her hand down again, underneath Brittany's panties and runs her finger through slick, wet heat and she so nearly comes that she almost removes her hand completely. She manages to control herself though and she marvels in the moment of complete bliss. She's touching Brittany S. Pierce and she can't believe that this is real life.

"Santana, kiss me please", Brittany practically begs her and Santana is more than happy to oblige. She is living her wildest fantasy right now and she wants it to last forever.

She's running her finger through Brittany's wet folds, exploring her and seeing what she enjoys when she is struck with the sudden urge to taste her. She _needs_ to taste Brittany right now because kissing her is amazing but kissing her _down there_ would be paradise.

She kisses Brittany a few more times before stopping completely and looking into her lustfully dark blue eyes:

"Britt, can I taste you? I really, really want to go down on you right now?" she half asks, half pleads with Brittany to let her. She doesn't want to force herself on her, but she wants Brittany to know that she would love to pleasure her in that way.

Brittany looks in her the eye for a few seconds while she catches her breath. It's as if something clicks when she drags her forward for a hard kiss and pushes her back nodding at her.

"Can we go upstairs first? I don't want my mom to know what we've been up to if we ruin her couch."

Santana is in a state of shock but she manages to hold her hand out for Brittany to take, pick their pants off of the floor and lead them both upstairs.

* * *

Brittany guides her to her bedroom and as soon as they walk inside of it, Santana is in awe of the fact that she's actually here. She's been crazy about this girl for so long and she has quite literally dreamed of this moment more times than she could count on both hands.

She looks around as Brittany folds their pants and places them over the back of her desk chair. Santana takes a second to bask in the fact that she's in this bedroom, in her boxers, with an almost painful hard on with the intention of going down on Brittany. Wow. Surreal.

"Your room is so perfect", she blurts out. She was just thinking about how the brightly colored walls and the fluffy pink carpet were just so _Brittany_ before she accidentally voiced her thoughts.

"Thank you", Brittany laughs, probably wondering why she let such a loser into her bedroom.

Brittany grabs her by her the front of her top and pulls her in for a kiss "I'm glad you like it", she smiles.

Before Santana can answer, Brittany kisses her again and puts her hands around her waist. Santana groans at the feel of Brittany's body brushing off of her rock hard cock before deepening the already desperate clash of tongues and lips.

Santana opens one eye and takes note of the bed's position in the room and starts pushing Brittany toward it without breaking their kiss. Brittany complies without hesitation and when the back of her legs hit the bed she sits down, scoots up to the headboard, all the while pulling Santana to rest on top of her.

They start grinding once more and after a few minutes of shameless dry humping, Santana reaches for the waistband of Brittany's panties and starts dragging them down. She helps Brittany kick them off and her dick throbs when she is hit with the smell of Brittany's arousal.

She doesn't stop kissing Brittany, she knows that she's probably self-conscious without her panties on so she just reaches her left hand down and starts feeling her again. She's so wet. For her. Nothing has ever been sexier, Santana is sure of it.

They break apart and stare at one another.

"Can I?" Brittany knows that Santana is asking if she can go down on her. She's so nervous though, because no one has ever done it before and she's worried that Santana will think that she's gross but she wants it_ so_ bad.

"Um…no one has ever, you know?" she can't say it out loud.

"I'd be honored to be the first", Santana smiles, totally honest and beautiful.

Brittany thinks it over; she wants Santana to be the first too so she nods at her, her cheeks blushing.

She reaches up to kiss Santana again, giving herself time to get used to the idea. Her clit is dying to be touched and she knows for sure that she's never, ever been this horny in her life.

She pushes at Santana's shoulders, signaling for her to 'get to it' and Santana takes the hint right away, she's eager as Brittany feels.

She gets Brittany to sit up first, removes her top and flicks her bra open with ease. Brittany has never felt so vulnerable in life; lying naked in front of the girl she has been crushing on for so long that Quinn made her swear to stop talking about her all of the time. What does Quinn know anyway?

Santana starts palming her tits and playing with her hardening nipples.

She removes Santana's top and bra too and they're feeling eachother's tits, kissing and moaning.

Santana decides that Brittany is ready for her so she starts kissing down her body, licking her tits before settling herself in between creamy thighs.

She kisses her way up both thighs and briefly looks up to see Brittany staring at her, looking like she might pass out if Santana doesn't touch her soon. So Santana goes right ahead and licks the whole length of Brittany's slit.

She moans, loudly. She has never tasted anything like this and she deserves some sort of award if she doesn't come before Brittany even touches her.

"_Uhhnhhhgg Santana", _Brittany is moving her head from side to side.

Santana makes out with Brittany's pussy for a while, getting used to Brittany's reactions before she concentrates on her clit. The moment she licks her hard clit, Brittany grabs the back of her head and pushes her head into her, begging for her to go harder.

She complies, of course. She keeps licking and flicking her clit. Again and again.

She's covering her chin and mouth in Brittany's juices and she's enjoying herself so much that she almost doesn't even notice that Brittany is about to come.

"_OhmygodSantana", _she practically screams as Santana feels a gush of liquid against her chin.

"_Ohhh yes, yes, ughhhh"_ Brittany is practically fucking her face, grinding herself up against her while pushing Santana's head harder against herself. Santana is holding her hips to try and keep her in place.

Suddenly, Brittany's whole body stills and Santana stops licking her. She sits up and takes in the vision before her, Brittany sprawled naked on her bed after Santana just caused her to have an orgasm. Well, fuck.

"Wow, Santana…..just….wow, that was amazing", Brittany says once she gets her breath back. That was the most intense orgasm of her life. The way Santana was going to town on her pussy, like it was the nicest thing she had ever tasted was out of this world.

Santana smiles wide and smug, "Beginners luck, I think", she chuckles, "but believe me, it was my pleasure, you're beautiful Brittany", Santana is hovering over her now and she kisses her, full of meaning.

"You mean, you've never done that before?" Brittany is totally surprised. She could have sworn that Kim had told her that Santana had gone down on her after one of Puck's infamous house parties. She feels a ridiculous amount of relief to find out that it might not be true.

"Nope, never…I've never even…had sex", Santana cringes at herself but she thinks that she's better off being honest "not that I think that we should right now, if you wanna just sleep or whatever that's totally cool", Santana wants Brittany to know that she's not expecting anything.

Brittany is elated. Santana has never had sex before either. How perfect? They've both nothing to compare it to and they'll be each other's firsts. She's so happy.

"Me either", Brittany reveals bashfully.

"Really? Great, I mean, just that none of those annoying guys at school are good enough for you", Santana is comforted beyond measure to hear Brittany's declaration of viriginity.

"And you are?" Brittany smirks at her.

"No, I'm not, but I promise that I'll do my best to be", Santana responds.

Brittany is floored by her response. Santana really does make her soon.

"Santana, you're more than enough for me. I'm so lucky to be here with you right now", she leaves Santana no time to answer before they're kissing again. Hot and heavy.

Brittany feels brave so she licks her hand, reaches straight down and under Santana's boxers to grab her cock. Wow, she hasn't seen many but she knows that Santana is quite big. She strokes from the base to the top, twisting her hand and working her way back down.

"_Ugh, Britt", _Santana's hands tremble, so she leans on her elbows.

"Santana, have you got a condom?" Brittany asks because she is so ready for Santana to be inside her right now.

Santana's eyes go wide, before she swallows, she hasn't got any condoms because hello? Total virgin who wasn't even sure if Brittany would let her kiss her, nevermind do anything else.

"No, no I don't. I mean, I really didn't think we'd be here, I've never needed them before, shit. I'm sorry", Santana can't believe that because of her complete inability to believe that Brittany would want her like this, that she's not going to get to do this. Damn.

"It's ok, I'm on the pill anyway. I was just thinking that it wouldn't hurt to double up", Brittany smiles at her. She knows that they'll be ok, she's been on the pill for years now because she gets killer periods. She's sorta flattered that Santana never brought any. She really isn't using her for sex. She wants Brittany for being Brittany, not for any other reason. It makes her smile again.

"Are you sure Britt? I don't mind if you wanna stop", Santana says even though her body is screaming at her to shut her stupid fucking mouth.

Brittany answers her by stroking her dick again, kissing her and pulling down her boxers.

"Yeah, I'm sure, are you?" Brittany asks because she knows that it's Santana's first time too and she's not the only girl about to lose their virginity right now.

"Of course", Santana is so glad that Brittany asked. People assume that because she has a dick, she thinks like a guy but she's a girl and she's scared as hell because this is a big deal for her but she knows it's the right moment.

* * *

They're kissing when Santana feels a hand reach down again and grab her cock. She feels herself being guided forward and suddenly she feels the tip of her dick rub against wet heat and she groans and curses. She thinks Brittany groans too.

She moves her own hand down and holds the base of her dick while rubbing the tip through Brittany's folds.

"_Ohgod, that feels good", _Brittany pants in her ear. She nods because it feels fucking amazing.

After another few strokes and she lines herself up with Brittany's entrance. She holds herself there for a second.

"Please Santana, I want you to put it in", Brittany begs her before grabbing her ass and urging her forward.

Santana's dick meets a ring of tight muscles and with Brittany's encouragement, she pushes the head in.

"_Ah", _Brittany hisses.

"_Holy fuck", _Santana has never felt anything like this before. She wants to shove herself the whole way inside but she knows she can't, it would hurt Brittany too much.

"Are you ok?" she asks Brittany.

"Yeah, just takes a little getting used to", Brittany answers her. She urges her once more to push in a bit more.

Santana pushes her dick in and is enveloped in the tightest heat she has ever experienced.

Following Brittany's prompts, she slowly pushes in, stopping when Brittany stops putting pressure on her ass, until eventually she bottoms out.

"_Oh Brittany", _she can't help but moan.

After giving Brittany a few moments to get used to her dick being inside of her for the first time she starts to pull out again.

Brittany feels so stretched. She didn't know that her muscles could stretch this much and it hurts but not as much as she thought it would. Thanks to her vibrator, she thinks. When Santana starts pulling out again she almost asks her to stop but she wants to let her body get used to the feeling as quickly as possible.

It doesn't take long for them to find a rhythm and Santana is thrusting in and out. Brittany is starting to enjoy the feeling.

"Kiss me", Santana pleads.

They start kissing intensely as Santana picks up speed.

She has never felt so euphoric, this is the best feeling in the world. Her body starts controlling her mind and she half wants to slow down to make sure that Brittany isn't sore but she can't help herself. She hopes that Brittany would tell her to stop if it became too much.

"Faster", Brittany breaths out "Faster, please", she says again completely contradicting Santana's worries.

"_Fuck, Britt, I'm gunnacome",_ Santana can feel her balls tighten and she can't stop herself. She's going to come. She wanted to make Brittany come with her but she knows it's not possible right now. Her brain has stopped working and all she can concentrate on is her approaching orgasm.

"Come inside me", Brittany demands, widening her legs, grabbing Santana's ass again and pulling her hard and fast against her.

Santana can literally feel the liquid shoot from her balls up through her dick _'OhmyfuckingGOD" _she grunts when she starts coming inside of Brittany. "_UGH, fuuuccckkkk", _she thrusts in and out, emptying herself inside of her before collapsing on top of the panting blonde.

They lay in silence for a while, catching their breaths and enjoying the moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't make you come", is the first thing that Santana says when she has the ability to speak.

"It's ok, I really liked it and plus, you already made me come", Brittany reminds her while lazily running her fingers through Santana's hair as Santana lies on Brittany's chest, her dick still inside of her.

"Was it ok? Are you feeling alright?" Santana asks, concered that Brittany might feel sore.

"Yeah Santana, it was perfect, I promise", she replies honestly.

Santana pulls out and a gush of liquid leaves Brittany's entrance. The both laugh and Santana moves to lie beside Brittany, pulling her closer and kissing her nose.

"Thanks for making my dreams come true Brittany", she murmurs just before drifting off to sleep.

Brittany is pretty sure that she should be thanking Santana, but she doesn't dwell on it as she settles into the crook of Santana's neck and closes her eyes with a smile on her face.


End file.
